


“Hideout”, a SW vignette of my OC character Nagina

by AzureAngel2



Series: Tyrian purple, a vignette collection concerning Palpatine´s niece (my OC) [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9356105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAngel2/pseuds/AzureAngel2
Summary: Summary: A little girl is left on her own for a couple of weeks, because a Sith lord has better things to do than babysitting.Time frame: The story takes place 56 BBY.Planet of choice: NabooDisclaimer: SW is owned by George Lucas, Lucas Ltd. and now The Walt Disney Company





	

**Title:** _“Hideout”, a Nagina vignette_

_Voices on the staircase_  
_Toys in the attic are_  
_Calling from the rafters_  
_Ghost of a sigh_  
_Pretty painted faces_  
_Ride on the rocking horse_  
_Memories of shadow_  
_Dreams never die_

_I could fly if I wanted to_  
_I could reach for the sky_  
_We can swim like the dolphins and..._  
_We can laugh' till we cry_

_But there's nothing to say_  
_Dolls made of clay_  
_We can play all day_  
_Toys in the attic…_

_Sneaking up the staircase_  
_Toys in the attic are_  
_Waiting for me_  
_Eyes in the dark_  
_Looking for my marbles_  
_Bats in the belfry and_  
_I hear music start to play_  
_This will be my happy home_  
_And I'll never be alone_  
_We will swim beneath the trees_  
_All my happy friends and me_

_Hush baby, don't you cry_  
_Cheer up and dry your eyes_  
_Come join the happy games_  
_Toys in the attic…_

_Frolicking in frenzy_  
_Toys in the attic are_  
_Dancing crazy_  
_Whirling around_  
_Spinning through the cobwebs_  
_Bone and lace twirl in time_  
_As the clock dissects the rhyme_

_And I could fly if I wanted to_  
_I could reach for the sky_  
_We can swim like the dolphins and_  
_We can laugh' till we cry_

_But there's nothing to say_  
_Hush baby, don't you cry_  
_Dolls made of clay_  
_Cheer up and dry your eyes_  
_We can play all day_  
_Come join the happy games_  
_Toys in the attic…_

_Hush baby, don't you cry_  
_Cheer up and dry your eyes_  
_Come join the happy games_  
_Toys in the attic…_

_Toys in the attic...(3x)_

 

A ray of light filters through the attic window. When you gaze up, you see dust flakes dancing around like little fairies.

You press your favourite soft toy – a tusk cat – closer to your chest.

Nobody ever comes up here, your uncle has told you. Crates and boxes are stored on this attic, containing things his family does not need any longer.

But before leaving, Sheev assured you that you are loved and cared for. You believe him. There has been nothing but love in his blue eyes. Sometimes they are yellow and blood-lined, but that usually happens when he is upset about his father, who happens to be your grandfather. For you he has only words of encouragement, praise and comfort.

Ever since Mommy is gone your uncle takes care of you. Which is not an easy task for him. He is not married, does not trust any one with your well-being. You are one of his secrets, his special treasure.

From the fairy tales that Sheev has read to you, you know that treasures are bound to be hidden. In strong chests, in secret locations. So you try not to mind.

Together you checked this place for night spiders and their cousin, the Poison Spitter. It is safe here.

Then, your uncle told you that this was a big adventure and that you need to be brave for him. You love him very much and want him to be proud of you. So you will not be a cry baby. You can handle it. The loneliness, the silence and, most of all, the darkness at night.

Sheev always proclaims that darkness is patient, but you have found out by now that the light comes back every morning. And even at night time, there are the stars and the moons of Naboo.

“I am one with the Force and the Force is with me,” you whisper into the big, crowded space around you.

You never raise your voice when it is not safe. Mommy was the first to teach you that. Walls have ears here at Convergence, the House Palpatine family estate. The same goes for the boat house and the hunting lodge.

Before your stay in this attic your uncle went through a little list of rules with you. Rules which you will follow without questioning. You remember what Mommy looked like after Grandfather Cosinga had crushed her head with a fireplace poker. Just for displeasing him.

You walk towards the chemical toilet. There is enough toilet paper and you can clean yourself. You are a quick learner. It is more than a year ago that you needed a nappy.

As for your hair, it does not need washing. Your uncle shaved it off, just to be on the safe side. You are supposed to be in mourning for Mommy anyway.

Of course you miss your hair and it is somewhat cold without it, but you will never tell Sheev. He would be upset and you do not want that. There are so many other things that he has to worry about. Being a politician and a Sith lord at the same time consumes most of his focus.

The Sith are something like the dark brothers of the Jedi order. He calls it a family feud. Due to Grandfather Cosinga you understand the meaning of that word. Happy families seem rare in this universe.

You sit down in front of the crate that contains your rations. Your uncle has been more than generous with your food, you are aware of that. You could easily last up here for eight weeks. There are fruits, vegetables, nutrition bars and liquid food. You dislike the latter, but you will be able to go to bed with a full belly.

There is also enough water for you to wash and to drink.

You hug your miniature tusk cat.

Sheev assured you that there will be a time when you can walk freely under Naboo's sky. Where hiding from Grandfather Cosinga or your uncle's dark master, Darth Plagueis, will not be necessary any more. Sheev will build a universe, that will be much kinder to you.

That is something to look forward to, but you are aware that it will take a long time. Even though he is something of a wizard with all his special powers.

Right now his greatest enemy is Child Care Services. The case officers are government officials. On them your uncle will not be able to work any mind trick; and certainly not his Force lightening, not if he wants to keep you with him.

Naboo are too righteous, he complained to you. For them it is not normal when a grown-up man hides a little girl in an attic chamber and keeps her from official records altogether. They will draw the wrong conclusions and take you away from him. This has to be avoided at all costs.

You give your surroundings a winning smile. This is your kingdom now, isolated, but agreeable. You will be the queen for the next two weeks.

As a Naboo girl you know about the all the queens and kings that reigned in the past. All of them got elected by the people. This is a democracy.

In Sith legends the main characters take crowns that do not belong to them. Your hope is that Sheev, despite being a Sith, will be a wise ruler, should his plans ever come true.

He has explained to you how power corrupts. From your point of view the dark side of the Force does, but he keeps himself busy with it. He has the need to fix his life. Many bad things happened in his past. You wish your love would be enough to make him content, but it does not. He wants more than hugs, fairy tales and smiles. Things you cannot give to him.

You walk to the hatch, which your uncle did not only secure with a lock, but also with Sith spells. Anybody trying to get up here will either forget about entering the attic before doing so, or feel sick enough to be forced to give up.

Such dark magic makes you uncomfortable. The fairies in your children stories have golden, glittering dust and hail to the light only. Dark thoughts and deeds are unknown to them.

With a sigh you turn to the wooden box that is going to be your bed during your stay. Under your pillow, Sheev has hidden binoculars and a flimsi foil on which he painted a heart. You find that cute.

Two weeks without your uncle. To be honest you have no idea how long that is going to be. You have to count double, he has told you. One time until ten and the second time until four. He has given you a marker to use every day at dusk.

The toy tusk-cat is soft under your chin. You would rather be in his arms and have him tell you a story. But he can't be here, and so you have to be your own story teller.

You take the binoculars and hang them round your neck.

Then you climb the ladder next to the attic window and gaze into the Lake District.

From up here you can see Varikino, the holiday retreat of the Naberrie family. You have heard that they have a girl named Sola about your age. Carefully, you scan the grounds.

There she is, sitting on a picnic blanket with a lot of dolls and fluffy plush animals. She has brown long hair like you used to have until yesterday. Her dress is wonderful and ornamented with flowers. It would be nice to be her friend. She has kind eyes. Like Jobal, her mother.

A single tear leaks out of your eye. Quickly, you wipe it away with your right sleeve.

You can not be with the Naberrie girl out in the open. Grandfather Cosinga would beat the life out of you. Like he did with Mommy.

Gran never married Grandfather. Why that is you do not understand. But they had Mommy together, shortly before Sheev was born by his own mother.

Gran hid Mommy for a while like you are hidden right now. But it did not work.

Neither Mommy nor Sheev wanted to tell you what happened to Gran. You can can guess it was not something nice. Otherwise she would still be around.

Grandfather Cosinga is not nice man. He likes using others like rag dolls. If life was a fairytale he would be a mean ogre. He treats his dogs like pampered children, his family like property and his household staff like slaves. Nobody dares to oppose him openly.

Sheev plans to give Grandfather Cosinga a _'phenomenal departure'_ into the Netherworld. For all the old man ever did to him. And to Mommy, his half-sister.

The world _'half-sister'_ sounds odd to you. Because Mommy had never been a person cut in half. Yet the last time you ever saw her, she had been broken.

In Sola Naberrie's life everything is in order. She has a mother and a father who love her very much, as far can you tell. But you are not jealous or outraged. It is good to know that other people lead normal lives.

If more people on Naboo would be as broken as Sheev, and as Mommy at the end of her life, the universe would be a bleak place.

You cannot afford to be bleak. You have to be your uncle's little sunshine. He needs to know that some things in life are wonderful. That they do not need the powers of the dark side to be or become true.

You climb down the ladder and walk towards your box, dragging the tusk-cat behind you.

Two weeks.

You will try to learn the letters Sheev asked you to learn in the meantime.

Books, scrolls and data pads are a doorway into other worlds. If you can teach yourself how to read than you need no picnic blanket to share with Sola Naberrie. And you will not need the dark side.

**Author's Note:**

> Sources:  
> The song “Toys in the attic” by the neonceltic pagan folk band OMNIA  
> Wookieepedia – The Star Wars Wiki  
> Jedipedia, a free German Star Wars-Encyclopaedia


End file.
